


Ready to Run

by westxkravitz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westxkravitz/pseuds/westxkravitz
Summary: Set after Nora leavesSorta kinda inspired by a random short story I had to read for class





	Ready to Run

Barry Allen was sure there wasn’t a thing he didn’t know about Iris West. He knew the way she liked her coffee in the morning, her favorite book, the way her face scrunched when she was writing an article and couldn’t think of the exact word to encapsulate everything she wanted to say. He knew the way her fingers curled into his when she held his hand, and he knew that she had been sleeping on the couch and that she hadn’t combed her hair in 72 hours although it had been a week since Nora left.

Her hope hadn’t run dry for five days straight, she never said a word but he saw the way she lingered at the door when they came in after another night of keeping the city safe, how she put three plates out on the dinner table the first couple nights because it had become a habit. They had been a family for nearly a year, a _habit_ for nearly a year he remembered wanting to give Nora her own room, a bed and wallpaper that was her favorite shade of purple which was every shade (she couldn’t choose) he had wanted to get her a bed before she had ever gotten a crib, before she had ever gurgled or taken her first step, he had wanted to make a life for Nora here before they had even laid together properly, knowingly with the single intention of making her a reality.

Not that she wasn’t real she was _very_ real but they hadn’t really had time and so Iris slept on the couch. He knew that’s why Iris was there now, he heard her sobs in the night, but he hadn’t gone to comfort her because she should be allowed to grieve on her own. He knew that she would come to him when she was ready. Barry Allen knew his life moved to fast and that Iris had wanted to move slowly for once, to really think about something for once, to properly mourn a child who wasn’t dead, who wasn’t born, who hadn’t shared a body with her for nine months but was theirs. But her hair still had to be combed because he knew Iris only allowed herself to be weak here and the weekend was over tomorrow and he wouldn’t let her lose herself not like this.

He made his way downstairs to where she lay hair sprawled out and arms tight against her side as if she were fighting her body to enjoy the simple act of sleep. He didn’t want to wake her so he moved as quickly as he could and her hair had been braided before she had the chance to take another breath. But she shot up anyways and looked at him, although she didn’t seem to really be looking at him but more so past him, at everything he was and wasn’t and when she spoke he couldn’t help but nod. Barry couldn’t read minds like Cecile but once again he _knew_.

“You look too much like her,”  Iris said plainly as she semi- laid back down, her feet hugged close to her in a way that was so contorted he wondered how she could be comfortable. She looked absolutely ridiculous and Barry couldn’t help but smile .

“Don’t do that,” she said turning away from him

“Don’t do what?” Barry said confused

“Don’t smile at me.. I- I can’t right now” sighed Iris

“I’m sor-” Barry started

“This couch isn’t comfortable you know, she slept here for a year and she wasn’t comfortable. We should have gotten her a room.” Iris said crossing her arms.

“We didn’t have time,” Barry said back

“You didn’t want to,” snapped Iris

“I did,” Barry said quietly

“Then why didn’t you-”

“Because you were Nora’s mom before you ever got to be Iris West-Allen, and that isn’t fair but she made you happy and I will _always_ do everything in my power to make sure you’re happy Iris and right now you aren’t.” he finished plainly.

“I’m fine” said Iris

“No, you aren’t” Barry says back a second later

“I’m okay” Iris growls

“No, you’re not, you weren’t ready to let go” Barry says nodding his head.

“I wasn’t _ready_!” she screamed. I’ll never be ready. I’ll never be ready to lose you, to lose her. I’m still not I don’t know how to- ” Iris turns to the door sobbing with anticipation.” 

 He reaches out to touch her out, she swats it away.

“She’s here,” Iris says quickly in one breath.

“She’s not?” Barry says looking towards the door in confusion

“She is..” Iris says back with such finality that it takes all of one second for him to realize and for the tear to roll down his face.

Then Barry pulls her close because he isn’t ready to let go, he won’t ever be, but Iris was strong. They were strong, all there of them... they’d get through this together, and Nora would get her room with as many shades of purple as he could find because he didn’t have to ask.  Barry was sure he knew everything about Nora West-Allen that there was to know, like the fact that she was lucky to have such an amazing mom and that she was safe and that the weight of his arm across where she slept would keep her safe for now. Until she could gurgle, until she could walk, until she was ready to run.


End file.
